


Accidents and First Aid

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, First Aid, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being distracted on a motorcycle isn't the best thing to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> My brother recently fell off his motorcycle and I want something cute.

Aiden couldn’t sleep, his thoughts eluded him and everything just felt off, he had called for a car, a bike, anything to get him moving so he didn’t have to think and only watch streets go past, watch cars drive along side of him; all to the sound of blasting music in his ears from the earphones that her always had on him.  
Aiden walked out, his breath visible in the cold Chicago night only his zip-neck protecting him form the impending cold. He looked around for what he had received and when he finally pinpointed it, a loud sigh came from the vigilante.  
A chrome black Sayonara, how fucking ironic.

The keys sat in the ignition and Aiden wondered how none of his ordered cars got stolen, walking towards it slowly, his vision was still bleary and he wiped his eyes one more time; blinking to make sure no more tears had stayed.  
Aiden took a small breath, placing his phone in his pocket he got on the black back, it was shining perfectly clean in the light of the night city and some people walked by whispering things about Aiden but said man didn’t quite care.

He slipped on the helmet; it slipped on quite nicely, the visor clear and un-tinted for the night.  
Aiden leaned forward, moving his bike slowly from between the two cars it was placed between before kicking into full gear, going around turns recklessly, almost falling over completely at the sharp corners.  
There was something easing about riding aimlessly, maybe it was watching people go by, lights turning into bright lines of colors as his speed increased.  
People turned to blurs and other cars turned to obstacles, bridges were jumps and Aiden sighed at the feeling of his hands slowly getting cold, the air nipping at any part of his skin it could touch.

Aiden maneuvered with near expert ability, leaning into turns and speeding up, if he leaned a bit more he would have crashed into the ground.  
He straightened, realizing he had gone from The Loop to Brandon Docks, but it hadn’t bothered him a bit.  
Aiden took another sharp turn, his wheels screeching on the road, burned rubbing appearing for a split second before disappearing with the Chicago wind.  
Next thing the hacker knew he was in Parker Square, driving between road blocks he pulled up, dodging vehicles as they went into green lights Aiden made, loud crashing sounded behind him and for the moment Aiden couldn’t bring himself to care.

He kept on driving, thoughts were running through his mind, his vision slowly becoming bleary and he blinked a few times again, his grip on the bike becoming tighter as he leaned forward.  
Aiden’s thoughts turned back and forth from memories over the year behind him, a sick feeling grew in his gut but he forced himself to keep driving, convincing himself it would go away if he kept going, it was a passing grief and that was it.  
It would go away with time, with time and many other things.

Things he shouldn’t need but he did; something to numb the growing pains in his head for just moments.  
The tears were back but Aiden pushed on, pressing harder, trying to go faster but the bike was giving it’s all.

The lights became blurs, his surroundings becoming murky as warm tears dripped down his face again.  
He couldn’t have seen it at the point he was at, it was too late to do anything about it, but Aiden tried.  
A car seemingly came out of nowhere, the red lights were the only indication of it as Aiden stopped accelerating, swerving to doge the car, but the side of his bike still clipped the other vehicle at a tremendous speed, the sudden stop causing Aiden to fly off of the bike.

Aiden took a deep breath as the floor reached to meet him, head first in a weird angle that sent a shock of pain through his body as his head jarred.  
He did a small bounce form that and started skidding across the floor, his sweater providing minimal protection form the fall, all the pain collided at once as he tumbled into bushes on the side of the road.  
Aiden didn’t feel anything for the moment, he was probably going into shock and he looked at the car he had hit.

His bike had taken a toll, black smoke arising from it in steady pumps, the driver only ran off, like most people in Chicago do when an accident happens.  
Aiden gave himself a quick look over as he reached for his phone and hoped it wasn’t broken.

The legs of his jeans tattered, one of them dripping with blood that still oozed from his skin, his neck felt horrible on top of that.  
It felt like he twisted it too hard to suddenly, which was probably the case as he reached up to touch it and feeling a warm slickness as he moved to remove the helmet.  
Panic washed over Aiden until he looked at his hand, which was the cause of the blood, his fingers were covered in blood form cuts on his hand and knuckles.

His other hand thankfully seemed less damaged; his wrist was probably sprained considering the spikes of pain he got as he gave it a small test.  
Aiden wrestled his phone from his pocket at an awkward angel, his body ached at the movements and he stopped as soon as he got the phone out, trying to keep his wounds from bleeding any worse, and his ragged breathing making his chest hurt didn’t help.  
Aiden quickly called T-Bone, hoping the man was still conscious; he didn’t feel like going near a hospital.  
The phone rang a few times before T-Bone answered his voice thick with sleep and annoyance.

“Aiden if you don’t have a very good reason on wakin’ me up I’m going to kick your ass” T-Bone hissed, and Aiden heard the ruffle of sheets form the phone and grunted, “I need you to help me actually”  
With that he heard T-Bone become more alert, “what is it?”

Aiden could feel his own face slowly drain of color as he spoke; only now realizing that his earphones had disappeared, “I need you to track me down, I had an accident and I don’t think I could walk back or get a car right now, let alone walk to the hospital”

Everything was merging into one color, Aiden felt dizzy and T-Bone was saying something he couldn’t quite make out.  
His vision went black for what felt like a split second, and then a hand smacked him across the face hard enough to wake him up completely and he tried to sit up.

The motion was rewarded with deep throbs of pain, his face stung and his body felt like it had been hammered upon for hours.  
Aiden’s head was given a little shook and his vision had come back to him, everything was too bright for a few seconds before T-Bone’s face came into view.

“Thank god you’re alive, I thought I might have fucking fixed up a corpse” there was a deep laugh form the older hacker, the joke was twined with a hint of worry and Aiden snickered.  
The sound was forced and ragged, it scratched at Aiden’s throat and T-Bone gave him water at the sound of it.  
“How am I?” Aiden mumbled, his voice was low and quiet as T-Bone ran fingers through Aiden’s short brown hair.  
“Well thankfully you didn’t fucking break anything, you did damaged your limbs plenty” He poked at one of the limp man’s limbs, a small sound of pain emerging, “also you got big patches of raw skin here and there” 

Aiden closed his eyes and leaned back into what apparently was T-Bone’s lap.  
A small snip from T-Bone made him look up at the bearded man.  
“You’re also no longer allowed on motorcycles”  
Aiden just chuckled and nuzzles his way back into a new peaceful sleep.


End file.
